Fire Of The Heart
by Coke Shoes
Summary: Tragedies can bring people together. Even if they don't know what the tragedy is. PDLD.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I wrote this a few months ago, and I haven't reread it. So, I hope it all makes sense. This is just the prolouge, the other chapters will be longer. I hope ypu like it.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

There he stood. In the darkness of the candlelit cave. With nothing but a picture of his parents, a pack of matches, and a winter coat. He had run away. There was no turning back, no second chances, and no life left for him to live. His parents had just died, his house had burned down, all hope was gone from his eyes. He was alone. True, he could have gone to live with his relatives, who beat, and neglected him. That was the reason they had moved here, so they could be closer to family. But this had to be better. It had to be. Nothing could be worse than living with them. Right?

He moved around the cave silently, in fear of something else living there too. When he heard the news of his parents, he took what he could and left. Even his pet, hedgehog was in the care of his best friend. He told everyone that he would be back. That he needed some time for himself. When in truth, he wasn't planning on going back.

He was going to die. He was going to be with his parents who loved him and cared for him. Up in heaven. But, he was scared. He didn't really want to die. But, he had nowhere else to go. He thought for a moment and decided that he would go like his parents had. Burned. The hot flame of the fire slowly killing him.

He struck a match and held it to the sleeve of his winter coat and watched as the flame grew bigger, devouring his sleeve. It started to spread across his arm and he closed his eyes and let the pain take over. As, he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that the flame had perished. He examined the burn on his arm through the hole in his jacket. It was widely spread, but not too terrible. Though, it was terribly painful, but he knew that the pain would be gone once he was dead. So, he lit another match and went to set it on his other arm. As, he felt the heat he instantly dropped the match, letting it dim as it hit the frosty cave floor.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't kill herself and leave everyone behind. So, he examined his burn once again, and cleaned it with some snow from outside. He started to walk. To where, he did not know. But, it would be somewhere good. Where he could find a place to stay, and start his new life.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please please please review!! Reviews keep me happy! Please keep me happy!**


	2. Saved From the Wrath of Paris

**A/N: I hope you like it. I'll try to upload soon. But I need reviews to do that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

It had been almost two months since he had run away, almost killed himself, and found a place to stay.

_*Flashback*_

_When he was walking one day, in desperate need of food, a porche drove up beside him._

_"Excuse me? Mr. Dugrey would like to know if you would like a ride." A man in a chofuerr's uniform asked. Finn thought for a moment and realized that he really didn't have anything to lose._

_"Sure, I would greatly apreaciate that." He climbed into the back of the car and saw a boy, about his age sitting there making out with some girl. Next to him sat, what looked liked the boys father, smiling slightly._

_"Hello, thank you for offering the ride, you must be Mr. Dugrey." _

_"Yes, that would be me, but please call me Isaac. And you are?"_

_"Oh, Finnegan Morgan. But, please call me Finn." He extended his hand and Isaac gladly took it._

_"So, Finn...tell me about yourself." Finn didn't know what to say. He didn't really want to tell his story to a complete stranger. but, once again, what did he have to lose. So, he decided to tell a small tidbit of it._

_"Well, I just ran away from home. I was supposed to go live with my aunt and uncle, but they aren't the best people, so I left. And now I've been walking aimlessly for two days." His stomach started to growl. _

_"Oh, well do you have any money? Or a place to stay?"_

_"No, I don't. I haven't even eaten since my-...since I left." Isaac thought for a moment, before coming to a conclusion._

_"Well, then. You can stay with me."_

_"No, I couldn't. It's too much. I don't want to intrude on your life. I couldn't."_

_"Yes, you can! School starts in two weeks. My son Tristan "He points to the boy on his left. "attends Chilton. You will start in the new year with him."_

_"With all do respect, Isaac I can't accept this. I've heard of Chilton, and it is an incredibly expensive school."_

_"Nonsense. You will be staying with me. You will go to Chilton." Finn smiled at the man, and couldn't say no._

_"Ok, but of it gets too much for you, please just tell me and I'll will leave immediately. Also, I would like to pay you back."_

_"Well, it seems that you are a very polite gentleman. But, I will not allow you to pay. If it will make you feel better, you can pay back...a fourth of the money."_

_"Deal, and thank you so much!"_

_"Now, lets get you to a doctor. That burn needs to be checked out." Isaac told the driver to go to the hospital. Finn was absolutely ecstatic. He had a place to stay. He had food. He had everything that he needed._

_*End Flashback*_

Finn had been going to Chilton for a month and a half, and he loved every minute of it. Sure, the classes were hard, but the teachers were fantastic. The down side to all of it was that since he lived with Tristan, who was the biggest playboy at the school, everyone expected him to be the same. At first, it was great, half the girls in school were throwing themselves at him. He couldn't say no. But, after a while, it kind of got old. He started to push the girls away and went after the ones who weren't really trying that hard to be with him. Sure, those girls would talk and flirt, but they weren't like the others who would bring him gifts everyday, or put notes in his locker. Also, Tristan didn't study, so Finn had to pretend like he didn't either, and that he was failing school, when in fact he had never gotten a B in his life. He was on his way to his first class, when he noticed a girl he hadn't seen before. She was struggling trying to open her locker.

"Hello, Love. Can I be of any assistants?" She jumped when he started to talk. She shook her head and mumbled no, figuring that he was just hitting on her. He was about to turn away when the locker door finally opened sending her stumbling backwards, he reached out and steadied her just in time to avoid running into Paris Gellar.

"Thank you! That would have been embarrassing, and plus I don't need any enemies."

"No problem, Love. So, is this your first day?"

"Yea." She said as the bell rings. "Well, I need to go. Do you know where Professor Remy's class is?"

"It's right behind you, and it's also my class." They both walked in and Rory chose a seat in the third row, so that she didn't look too anxious. Finn walked in and sat behind her, leaning up to whisper in her ear.

"So, you never did tell me you name."

"It's Rory. Rory Gilmore. And your's?" She said turning around to look at him.

"Finn. Finn Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Gilmore." The bell rang as she was about to say something and the teacher walked in dismissing any talking. The class went by slowly, and Rory was feeling so over whelmed by all the work. The teacher made her stand up awkwardly and introduce herself and in the middle of class a kid came in and sat next to Finn. She felt the kid staring at her and tried not to turn around. After class, the teacher called her over and gave her the largest binder of notes known to man, and told her to use one of the students notes.

Finn watched, as she quickly walked out of the room, in search of her next class. He noticed Tristan walking towards her calling her 'Mary'. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as he watched him openly hit on her. She started to blush and squirm and he knew that he should step in.

"Tristan! There you are! There was some girl looking for you. I told her that you would meet her by 'the lockers'" Everyone at Chilton knew that the lockers were a set of lockers in an old, abandoned custodian's closet. and everyone knew what it meant to be there, especially with Tristan Dugrey.

"Did she have a name?"

"Um...it was a season. Um...Summer maybe?" Everyone also knew that Summer was the sluttiest girl at Chilton.

"Well, I better go then. Goodbye Mary." Smirking when she told him that her name was Rory. He walked away and Rory let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"Sorry about that, Love. Tristan is well...Tristan."

"I kind of noticed that. Thanks for getting rid of him."

"Anytime. So, I heard Remy telling you that you should borrow someones notes. You can use mine it you'd like. And here's a little tip for you," He leaned in as if he was sharing a secret and whispered. "Tristan is failing most of his classes. He doesn't actually take notes."

"How would you know that?"

"Well, actually everyone at Chilton knows that. But, I know that he's failing because I live with him."

"You live with him? But you don't seem to like him very much."

"Well, aren't you observant. And yes, I'm not Tristan's biggest fan. But, I do live with him."

"Why?"

"Let's just leave it at that for now." Rory nodded and looked down at her schedule.

"Now, Love, your next class is...ah! It's my class! I'll walk you!" They walked to class together and found out that they had the same schedule. Rory could tell that Finn had a secret. He was troubled in some way. She could see it in his eyes. She wanted nothing more that to figure out his story. Little did she know that Finn was determined to figure out her story as well. She was different.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I will upload faster if I get more reviews! So PPPPLLLEEEAASSEE review! And please don't give me 'Cool' 'update soon' 'i liked it' Give me a complete thought! I will thank you if you do!**


	3. Dinner with the Grandparents

****

****

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the review and for not just putting 'liked it' or something like that.**

**_diavoloduchessa-_ I too, wish that Finn could be a real person and I hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**_HallKids-_ I personally like Tristan, but I wouldn't write about him and Rory. Glad you like it.**

**_gypsykl79-_ I've never been one for normal**

**_soccergirl121-I'm glad you like it._**

**_palforpolkadots-_I'm sorry about my spelling mistakes, I hope there aren't any in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.**

"AHHH! Finn! Put me down! You're wrinkling my dress!"

"So?"

"My grandmother will kill me! And you too!"

_*Flashback*_

_Emily Gilmore was walking in from the back porch, when she heard the phone ring._

_"Marisol! The phone's ringing!" There was no answer and the phone continued to ring. She walked over to the phone and picked it up while muttering about how terrible Marisol is. "Hello? Emily Gilmore speaking." She said into the phone._

_"Oh, Hello Emily!" Came the vibrant voice of Emily's dear friend, Alison Dugrey._

_"Alison! How are you! I haven't heard from you in months! How was the spa?"_

_"It was wonderful! I'm fine, great actually!"_

_"I'm so glad to hear that! How's Tristan? Doing well in school?"_

_"Well, Tristan is...well he has never been one for studying. But, there is something that I absolutely have to tell you. I don't know if you've heard or not but we have a guest!"_

_"A guest?"_

_"Yes! Isaac found him, walking on the side of the road one day. He's been here for about two months, and we hardly know anything about him! He has a burn on his arm and Isaac found him shortly after it had happened. He said that he ran away from his aunt and uncle, but we don't know anything about his parents. He's an excellent student, and just a pleasure to have around!"_

_"Well, that's wonderful!"_

_"Yes it is! And there was a reason I told you this. When he came home from school the other day, he had this goofy grin on his face. When I asked him what he was so happy about, he said that he met a new girl named Rory!"_

_"Rory! As in my granddaughter?"_

_"Yes! Isn't this wonderful! So, I was thinking that you should have him for dinner You know, talk to him, try and get him to tell you about his life!"_

_"That's a marvelous idea! I think I'll do that! Ask him if he's free in Friday. Rory and Lorelei will be there for their Friday night dinner, but Richard will be away on business."_

_"Ok, I'll ask him!"_

_*End Flashback*_

So, Rory and Lorelei were on their way to pick up Finn. They decided since he had never been there nor did he have a car, that they would pick him up. Rory got out of the car, walking as fast as she could to the door. (Gilmore's never run)

"Hello, Love!"

"Hi Finn! You look nice."

"Aww...You think I look nice? That's so sweet!" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I dressed this way just for you." He said half jokingly. He stood up and smiled when he saw the light blush on her cheeks. "Might I add..." He said taking her hand, twirling her around. "You look absolutely stunning!" She mumbled a quiet 'thanks'. "What was that? You know I really hate when people mumble. You're going to have to be punished!"

"Wha-" She was interrupted by Finn's hands gripping her waist, hoisting her over his shoulder. "AHHH! Finn! Put me down! You're wrinkling my dress!"

"So?"

"My grandmother will kill me! And you too!"

"I guess you're right." He made the motion to put her down but, instead decided to start running to the car with her still over his shoulder. He laughed as she squealed in surprise.

Lorelei, who had been watching the whole exchange from the car, smiled at his antics. She watched as he put her daughter on the ground and whisper something in her ear causing her to blush. When they were both in the car she drove off, ready to endure a night of torture.

They arrived at their destination a few minutes later and Lorelei was currently informing Finn about all of the way to get out of the house without her parents knowing. They were walking up the driveway when Finn stopped Rory and whispered in her ear.

"Should I be scared?" His voice completely serious.

"No, my mom just had a bad childhood, and doesn't get along with them very well. You'll be fine." She assured him and they continued walking to the door. They rang the doorbell and Emily answered it.

"Hi, mom. Why are you answering the door?"

"Because Marisol, our new maid, is hiding somewhere." She looked away from Lorelei and smiled at Finn. "You must be Finn! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Gilmore." He said in a perfect society voice, almost shocking Lorelei and Rory.

"Oh, please! Call me Emily! Come in! Come in!" they hung up their coats and walking into the living room.

"What would everybody like to drink?"

"Martini." Lorelei said.

"A coke, please." Rory stated.

"Um..I'll just have some water." Finn said a little unsure of himself.

"Ok, let me get that for you." Emily said, exiting the room.

"Don't be nervous." Rory whispered to Finn. Emily walked back into the room and handed them their drinks. A couple minutes later the cook walked in announcing that dinner was ready. They all sat down and ate their salads in silence. Emily was the first to talk.

"So Finn, are you enjoying Chilton? How are your grades?"

"Well, I really like all of my teachers, the classwork is hard, But I like to be challenged. I'm a straight A student." Once again, Rory was shocked.

"Oh, that's wonderful! So, I hear that you are living with the Dugrey's. That must be fun."

"Well, I get along pretty well with Isaac and Alison, but Tristan and I aren't the best of friends."

"Oh, that's too bad. So, tell me about your family. Do you get along with your parents?" Rory saw Finn's eyes darken at the question.

"Well, we got along great. But, when we moved here from Australia, I was supposed to live with my terrible aunt and uncle. That's when I ran away and how the Dugrey's found me." Finn answered calmly. Once again, Rory noticed his behavior was off. His eyes were darkened, his smile faltered, and the thing that struck her the most was when he said 'got' instead of 'get'. What happened between him and his parents? What ever it was, she was going to find out.

********

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Once again, thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter, too! Reviews make me happy and a happy me equals better chapters! So, PLEASE review!!**

Chapter 2


	4. Questions

****

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!! I really meant to upload sooner, butI've been so busy!! With track and kickboxing and arobics and school which comes with homework and then history fair, which is now over!!! By, the way, my friend and I got third place in the state of Florida!!! So, my schedule is better now and i have more time to write, and summer will be here soon. So, please read and review! Enjoy!!!**

The rest of the dinner went along smoothly. Emily continued to ask Finn questions about the Dugrey's and other random things, making sure to avoid the subject of his actual family. However, Rory didn't notice the events going on around her. She was too focused on trying to figure out what Finn meant by, 'got' and why his eyes darkened. She had so many scenarios running through her head, that her brain couldn't keep up.

"Rory?" Emily said, almost causing Rory to jump. "All you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yes grandma. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You've hardly eaten anything and you've been quiet all night."

"What? So, you yell at me for talking to much, but you yell at Rory for being too quiet? There's just no pleasing you, is there, mom?" Lorelei interjected, causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"No, really grandma. I'm fine. I...I just had a pop quiz today and I'm not sure if I did well." Rory lied, looking down at her plate to avoid the questioning looks.

"Well, I'm sure you did fine." Emily said in a comforting tone

"Well, we should probably get going." Lorelei said

They said their goodbye's and headed out to the jeep. Finn was concerned about Rory. They didn't have a pop quiz today.

The car ride home was mostly silent. At first, Lorelei had tried to start a conversation, but gave up quickly. Rory and Finn, were sitting in the back seat, trying to dissect each others' behavior at dinner.

After lunch on Monday, Finn texted Rory asking if she could stay after school so that they could talk. She quickly replied yes and was very happy that she had missed the bus and taken her mom's jeep to school. The rest of the day Finn avoided her which worried Rory. She hoped that he was going to tell her why he had been acting so strange. After school, they met up in the library, where they sat awkwardly for a few minutes. Rory was the one to break the silence.

"So...You wanted to talk?" She said nervously

"Yup." She waited for him to tell her, but he just looked at his shoes.

"So...are you going to tell me..or do I need to guess?" She said in a joking tone.

"Last night," He paused and took a deep breath, not really knowing why he was nervous, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be a pleasant talk. "you lied to everyone." She looked down at her shoes "You told your grandmother that the reason that you were so distracted was because you had a pop quiz." He looked at her, but she continued to look at her shoes "Rory, we didn't have a quiz yesterday. Why did you tell everyone that we did? Did I do something?" _'Should I ask him now?'_ She wondered before looking up to meet his eyes. _'I guess no is as good a time as any'_

"Yes"

"Wha-"

"Last night, when my grandma asked you if you got good grades in school, you said that you a straight 'A' student."

"So, you're mad that I'm a good student?"

"What? no. That wasn't where I was going with this story. Last night, after she asked this, she also asked you a question about the Dugrey's and then about your parents." He looked at his shoes. He knew that this would happen. "What happened?'

He could hear her voice overflowing with concern. But, he continued to look down at his shoes. He knew that if he looked into her pleading eyes, he would tell her everything. He wondered for a moment if that would be the best thing for him to do. It would certainly be the easiest. But, he decided against it. He wasn't going to let her have all of his troubles filling her head. He tried to think of hat he should do, but he couldn''t think of anything. So, he did what he always had done when things were too difficult to handle. He stood up and walked away.

She sat there, watching him walk away. She felt the years filling her eyes, but refused to let them fall. She decided that she wasn't going to let him affect her like this. she was determined to find him and get answers. She stood up and walked out of the library. She looked both ways hoping to find him. She turned left, heading toward the parking lot. Crossing her fingers that the mustang, the Dugreys had gotten Finn, was still there. It wasn't. She ran until she reached the school gates. She wondered whether she should go to his house or not. She didn't. instead, she collapsed to the ground and started to sob.

After he had left the library, he realized that she might follow him, so he his in a nearby supply closet on the left. A few minutes later he saw her race by him, with worry and determination in her eyes. He waited until he knew that she wouldn't see him and discreetly followed her out to the parking lot. He watched her stand by the fence. He watched her collapse to the ground and start to cry. He waited until she got up and drove off before walking home. Wishing that he had remembered to bring the car that he had gotten over the weekend.

Once, Finn got home he sat and started to think. He felt terriible for making Rory cry. He needed to explain himself. So, he hoped in his car and drove to Stars Hollow.

Once, she had gotten home, she went straight to her room and started to cry...again. She thought that Finn would...she didn't even know. She didn't think that he would tell her his life story, but she didn't think that he would just leave. She stopped crying for a few minutes and decided to see if they had any food. They didn't. She remembered how Finn thought that they were crazy when she told him that they didn't cook. Remembering Finn made her cry again. She heard a knock on the door and went to go open it, not caring that whoever it was would know that she was crying.

"Oh, Love." Finn said, his voice filled with regret. He couldn't beleive that he could do this someone. Rory was his friend, probably his best friend.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize. I know that I handled things badly today."

"It's ok." She said quietly

"No. It's not ok."

"Then will you tell me what happened between you and your parents?"

"No." He started to turn away, but she grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Why not?" She said firmly

"Because."

"Stop being vauge and tell me why!" She yelled

"Because...Your too innocent!" She took her hand off his shouder and slapped him hard across the face.****

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!! Please, please, please review. Ok, so i'm starting a new reward system. If I get TEN reviews by next week I will upload next Sunday. If not, I wont upload until June, or later! Now, if you are about to go and check to see how many reviews I got so far, that means that you like my story and that you want me to update soon, so you should review anyway!! Thank you!**


	5. Summer Camp

********

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. I will try to add another before i leave for Peru. Tell me any ideas you have in the review. Enjoy!**

"What the hell do you mean I'm too innocent?"

"What was your worst experience?"

"What?" She said caught off guard by his random question.

"You heard me. What was your worst experience?" He repeated the question slowly

"Um...When I was eleven, I worked at a summer camp. It was one of the worst weeks of my life."

"What happened? Tell me the whole story and leave nothing out. Then, if it's as bad as what happened between me and my parents, I will tell you."

"Ok...But, are you sure you want the whole story?" He nodded and she began. "Well, when I was eleven, my mom had to leave town for a week and nobody could watch me. Well, one day we got a camp form from the Girl Scouts, with a list pf camps that I could choose from. I picked a horse camp because at the time I loved horses. About a week and a half before the camp started we got a phone call saying that only one other person had signed up and the camp was canceled."

"Blasphemy" She smiled and continued

"Well, anyway, they gave me an option of either working as an arts and crafts helper or transferring over to a conservation camp, which would have been really stupid. So, of course I chose working. Well, the first day I got there they told me to go help out at the cabins but, I had no idea where they were, so I followed a girl only slightly older than me and helped with her. Later that day someone found me and yelled at me, I found the cabins and met the campers who were staying there, they were second and third graders and were only staying until Wednesday afternoon. The next day, I did whatever the counselors of the group did which included cleaning every mattress in the camp by myself because the other P.A.s weren't helping. Two had cramps and were curled up on the floor and the other decided to blow it off and go swimming. At the end of the day, the camp director came up to me and yelled at me for not going to the arts and crafts room like I was supposed to, even though I didn't know I was supposed to, or even where it was."

"Idiots."

"The next day about an hour after breakfast an old lady approached me, saying that she was the arts and crafts person and that I needed to come with her. I followed her and worked the rest of the day, until she told me to leave, which was at about 6:30. The other girl, which was the other person who had signed up for the camp and the person who had left for the pool, had left at 5. The next day, it's now Tuesday by the way, I went to the arts and crafts room the same time as the day before. I worked at separating paper, in to size , then into color and pattern, and then I had to make it a rectangle. I did this for hours until the other girl who was supposed to be helping me showed up saying that I needed a break, and took me to the pool for P.A. and C.I.T. swimming."

"Rectangles?"

"Yeah. Well, when I got back I walked past the lodge to get to my cabin and the camp director told me to call my grandma. I asked her why but she just yelled at me to call her. So, that's what I did. She started yell at me, saying that I hadn't been doing any of my work, and that I was being disrespectful. I was so confused, I had been working harder than anyone there. My grandma said that a lady named Stormy informed the director that i never showed up, or worked. Stormy was the arts and crafts lady."

"Her name was Stormy?"

"Yeah, we all had to have a camp name, mine was Oodles. Anyway, Stormy's name matched her personality, she was evil. Since you have to be twleve to be an official P.A. and I was only eleven, she thought that i shouldn't be aloud any of the privileges, of a P.A. She tried to convince the director all the time, but she would never listen. Well, she had told the director that I wasn't working so that, I would get in trouble and not be aloud to work. My grandma told me that they had said that they talked to me about this. They hadn't. She told me that they told me that I was supposed to work from 8:30 to 5. They hadn't. I was upset, I had been set up by stormy to be yelled at. It made me cry. I sat alone in my cabin crying, until I heard a car outside. It was one of the other C.I.T.s I didn't want to let them see me crying so I waited until they left, before leaving. On the trail leading to the lodge, where dinner was about to start, I tried to think of something happy so that I would stop crying. It only worked a little."

"Oh, Kitten."

"Well, when I was almost off the trail, Kit-Kat, a C.I.T. who I had become friends with, found me. She said that, she had come looking for me when I disappeared after swimming. She saw that I had been crying and asked if I wanted to take a walk. I said yes and waited as she told them what she was doing. she came out a few minutes later looking pissed. She said that they had told her that I should come in and face them. She said that she had told them that they were stupid, for thinking that. She had stood up for me, it made me feel happy. We took a walk and i told her about what had happened. I was thankful, that I didn't start crying again. We found a turtle and then went back to the cabins, she took a picture of me with the sketch feature on my phone, in the picture it look like milk was being poured on my head and that I was crying. I thought that it fit how I was feeling. The rest of the week, I worked harder that I ever had before Kit-Kat would help me whenever she could, one time two other counselors her, and I worked for over an hour flipping bags inside out. We never used them. After five, I was with the conservation girls, two of them were older than me, all of then were annoying, I was glad that I chose the job. On the last day, we were supposed to wear the camp shirts that we got at the the beginning of the week, I was sitting with the other P.A.s and Kit-Kat, when Stormy came marching in. She demanded to know where I got the shirt, she didn't believe me when I told her that the director gave it to me and made me give it back. Later, the camp director told me that I wasn't a worker, and that she didn't give me the shirt. Stormy had finally convinced her that I didn't belong. That was it. Stormy had won.

"Those bitches!"

"Yeah. So, do I get to know what happened now?"

"Yes. But, not here. Meet me at the Dragonfly tomorrow after school." With that, Finn, kissed her head and left.

The whole night, Rory was thinking about what Finn might tell her, she couldn't sleep and barely even ate anything at dinner. Well, by barely she means only three slices of pizza. She tried to get her mind off of Finn by reading. That didn't work when she picked up her copy of Sleeping Freshmen Never Lie. It made her think of school, which made her think of Finn. Finally at around 3:30, she fell asleep.

Finn on the other hand was still awake at 3:30. He had been trying to figure out what he was going to tell Rory. 'I mean, how do you tell someone that your parents burned in a fire, without making that person feel sorry for you and look at you differently.' He finally decided that he was going to tell her everything, but with a few conditions. At around 5:30 he fell asleep.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Rory just about threw it against the wall, with only having two and a half hours of sleep, she was in no mood to wake up. Deciding that she needed at least eight cups of coffee before she could make it to school. She headed into the kitchen and remembered that today was the day that Finn was finally going to tell her what happened between him and his parents. At that thought she hurried into her room and started getting dressed. She had her eight cups and headed to the bus stop, a smile on her lips.

As, she walked into her first class, her smile faded when she noticed that Finn wasn't there. He showed up right as the bell rang, and didn't look at her the entire class. She tried to catch him after class, but he had already disappeared into the mob of students. This continued for the rest of the day, at lunch he decided to go off campus. She knew that Finn was avoiding her, she knew why, but she hoped that he would still be at the inn after school.

The last bell finally rang and Rory made her way to the bus stop. The ride home took an unusually long time, but it finally arrived at her stop. She hurried to the dragonfly and found Finn sitting on a blanket waiting for her. She walked over and sat next to him, waiting for him to say something.

"Look Love, I know that I promised to tell you what happened, but before I start I want you to promise me somethings."

"Maybe, what are they?"

"Ok, number one, you must keep your comments to a minimum." She nodded "Two you must wait until the end to ask questions." She nodded again. "And three, and this is the most important, once I tell you this, you can't act differently towards me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you can't start...I don't know! I want everything to be the same as it was before this, ok?"

"Ok, I promise."

"Ok, Love, are you ready?" She nodded, and he sighed before starting "Rory, my parents are dead."

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you like it! I know that** **the part about the summer camp was really pointless but I hope you liked it anyway. I'm not sure if I'm going to put in Finn's story so tell me in your review if I should. Well, anyway, please review!**


End file.
